Full Heal
|} The Full Heal (Japanese: なんでもなおし Heal-All) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It cures a Pokémon from all and . In the core series games Price / | 600| 300}} | 400| 200}} |} |} In , Full Heal costs 500 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Generation I When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon of all ( , , , , and ). Generation II onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon of all ( , , , , ) and . Description |Cures a Pokémon of any ailment except for fainting.}} |Eliminates all status problems.}} |Heals all the status problems of one Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It heals all the status problems of one Pokémon.}} |Heals all the status problems of one Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It heals all the status problems of a single Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine that is broadly effective. It can be used once to heal all the status conditions of a Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine that is broadly effective. It can be used once to heal all the status conditions of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Silph Co., | , , Cinnabar, Indigo Plateau Poké Marts |- | | , Dark Cave, Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Goldenrod Underground, National Park, Tin Tower, Mt. Mortar , Team Rocket's Hideout, Ice Path, , Vermilion City | , Indigo Plateau, , , , Poké Marts; , Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | , , , , Slateport City , New Mauville, Jagged Pass, Meteor Falls, | , , Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | Silph Co., , Berry Forest | , , Cinnabar, Indigo Plateau, , , , Poké Marts |- | | Pyrite Cave, Shadow PKMN Lab In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , , Agate, The Under Poké Marts; Outskirt Stand (after rescuing Rui) |- | | Cipher Lab, Snagem Hideout, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle, Mt. Battle, Realgam Tower (Battle CD , , , and completion prizes) | , , Gateon Poké Marts; Realgam Tower shop, Outskirt Stand |- | | , , , , , , , Floaroma Meadow, Mt. Coronet, Pastoria City , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks , Team Galactic HQ, , Snowpoint Temple , Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges), Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | , Dark Cave, Azalea Town, Slowpoke Well, Ilex Forest, Goldenrod Tunnel, National Park, Bell Tower, Olivine City, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, Team Rocket HQ, Ice Path, , Vermilion City, Cerulean Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges); , Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | , , , , |- | | , , , , Striaton City, Wellspring Cave, Twist Mountain, , Giant Chasm | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , , , Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Strange House, Reversal Mountain, Lacunosa Town, Pinwheel Forest, Moor of Icirrus, Clay Tunnel | Castelia Sewers (daily) All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges), Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( , ) |- | | , Camphrier Town, Snowbelle City, , Terminus Cave | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges) Lumiose City (30 PM) |- | | , , , , New Mauville, Jagged Pass, Meteor Falls, Scorched Slab, , Mirage Cave (south of ) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges) Mauville City (30 PM) |- | | | (15 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (12 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | , Aether Paradise, Vast Poni Canyon | All Poké Marts (after completing five trials) |- | | Routes and , Aether Paradise (×2), Hano Grand Resort (×5), Vast Poni Canyon, Team Rocket's Castle | All Poké Marts (after completing five trials) Big Wave Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Heahea Beach, Poni Beach (2 BP) |} |} Wonder Launcher The Full Heal appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 6 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Full Heal can be used to cure a Pokémon from , , , , , and . A Full Heal can be purchased from the in Terrera for 600-420 gold, and sold for 300-390 gold. Description |Cures all status ailments.}} |} |} In the TCG Full Heal was included as a in the first release of the TCG, the ( in Japan), with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. After several reprints, it later received new art by Kinebuchi in the Japanese , which made up part of the English . Full Heal wasn't reprinted again until the , when it was reclassified as an Item card; it also featured new artwork by Takashi Yamaguchi. While the print would be included in the English expansion, the Trainer card classifications weren't adopted until the expansion, which also included a reprint of Full Heal. Originating from the in Japan, it again features new artwork, this time by 5ban Graphics. 5ban Graphics also created the artwork for the next reprint included in the expansion (Japanese expansion). Finally, the Japanese and English expansion, sets celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise, reprinted the card with its original Kinebuchi artwork. It removes all from one of the player's Active Pokémon. In the TFG Full Heal was included as a in the first Pokémon Trading Figure Game expansion, . It removes all from one of the player's Pokémon. It uses the same artwork as the from the 's . Trivia * In early appearances, the Full Heal was depicted as a vaccine inside of a syringe-type device; this was later changed to being a "spray-type medicine" in . * In the Generation II , due to a glitch, when an NPC uses a Full Heal on a Pokémon, it will not be cured of (even after waking up from ) or of . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=萬靈藥 |zh_cmn=萬靈藥 / 万灵药 |nl=Volledige Genezing |fr=Total Soin |de=Hyperheiler |it=Cura Totale |ko=만병통치약 Manbyeongtongchiyak |pl=Przywrócenie Pełne Uzdrowienie |pt_br=Cura Total |ru=Полное Исцеление Polnoye Istseleniye |es=Cura Total }} Category:Medicine Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Hyperheiler es:Cura total fr:Total Soin it:Cura totale ja:なんでもなおし zh:万灵药（道具）